mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
International League
The International League (IL) is a minor league baseball league which operates in the eastern United States. Like the Pacific Coast League and the Mexican League, it plays at the Triple-A level, which is one step below Major League Baseball. It was so-named because it had teams in both the United States and Canada (and for several years in the 1950s in Cuba as well.) Its name is currently a misnomer: since the Ottawa Lynx relocated to Allentown, Pennsylvania, at the end of the 2007 season, the league now has teams only in the United States. The International League was created from the mergers of member teams from three precursor leagues: the Eastern League, founded in 1884; the New York State League, formed in 1885; and the Ontario League, also organized in 1885. The New York State and Ontario leagues merged in 1886 to form the International League, and in 1887 the Eastern League was absorbed to create a 10-club league. The league collapsed soon afterwards, when the Northern teams claimed that it was too onerous to travel to the South and formed the International Association. Teams and league names came and went over the years. In 1954, a franchise was awarded to Havana, Cuba, but due to political upheaval in that country it had to be moved — to Jersey City, New Jersey — in the middle of the 1960 season. Another foray into the Caribbean failed when the newly-created team in San Juan, Puerto Rico, added in 1961, had to be moved to Charleston, West Virginia in mid-season. In 1971, an International League all-star team beat the New York Yankees in an exhibition game in Rochester, New York, before 11,000 people. In 1984, the all-stars lost to the Cleveland Indians in 11 innings before 11,032 fans in Columbus, Ohio, to commemorate the league's 100th anniversary. The International League and the American Association, another Triple-A league that operated in the Midwest, voted in 1988 to play interleague games. The league also split into two divisions that year. The interleague concept ended in 1992, but the two league divisions remained. In further interleague play, in 1988, the three Triple-A leagues, the other being the Pacific Coast League, met to play the first Triple-A All-Star Game. One team was made up of All-Stars from American League affiliates and the other of National League affiliates. Beginning in 1998, a team of IL All-Stars faced off against a team of PCL All-Stars. Also in 1998, with the addition of three new teams from the disbanded American Association and the new Durham Bulls expansion team, the league reorganized into three divisions: the North Division, South Division, and West Division. At the end of each season, the three divisional leaders and a wild card team square off in best-of-5 playoffs, with the winning team of the finals awarded the Governors' Cup, the league's championship trophy. Since 2006 the league champion has met to play the PCL champion in the Triple-A Baseball National Championship Game, a single Triple-A Championship game. Previous class championship series included the Junior World Series and the Triple-A World Series. :Hosting the 2010 Triple-A All-Star Game : : : : : : : http:// :''BOLD indicates Governors' Cup winner'' : http:// : |Rob Gardner |Frank Verdi |-align="center" |1971 |Bobby Grich, SS |Roric Harrison |Joe Altobelli |-align="center" |1972 |Dwight Evans, |Gene Garber |Hank Bauer |-align="center" |1973 |Jim Fuller, OF-DH |Dick Pole |Joe Morgan |-align="center" |1974 |Jim Rice, OF |Scott McGregor |Karl Kuehl |-align="center" |1975 |Mike Vail, OF |Craig Swan |Joe Frazier |-align="center" |1976 | |Dennis Martinez |Joe Altobelli |-align="center" |1977 |Ted Cox, |Mike Parrott |Joe Morgan |-align="center" |1978 |Gary Allenson, C |Juan Berenguer |Jim Beauchamp |-align="center" |1979 | |Rick Anderson |Vern Benson |-align="center" |1980 |Marshall Brant, 1B |Bob Kammeyer |Joe Altobelli |-align="center" |1981 |Brett Butler, |Bob Ojeda |Eddie Haas |-align="center" |1982 |Tucker Ashford, |Craig McMurtry |Eddie Haas |-align="center" |1983 |Tim Teufel, 2B |Walt Terrell |Doc Edwards |-align="center" |1984 |Scott Bradley, |Brad Havens |Tony Torchia |-align="center" |1985 |Dan Pasqua, OF |Tom Henke |Doug Ault |-align="center" |1986 |Pat Dodson, 1B |John Mitchell |John Hart |-align="center" |1987 |Randy Milligan, 1B |Brad Arnsberg |Ed Nottle |-align="center" |1988 |Craig Worthington, 3B |Steve Searcy |Johnny Oates |-align="center" |1989 |Tom O'Malley, 3B |Alex Sanchez |Bob Bailor |-align="center" |1990 |Hensley Meulens, OF |Dave Eiland |Greg Biagini |-align="center" |1991 |Derek Bell, OF |Mike Mussina |Butch Hobson |-align="center" |1992 |J.T. Snow, 1B |Sam Militello |Lee Elia |-align="center" |1993 |Jim Thome, 3B |Aaron Sele |Mike Quade |-align="center" |1994 |Jeff Manto, 3B-1B |Brad Woodall |Grady Little |-align="center" |1995 |Butch Huskey, 3B |Jason Isringhausen |Toby Harrah |-align="center" |1996 |Phil Hiatt, 3B |Mike Fyhrie |Buddy Bailey |-align="center" |1997 |Roberto Petagine, 1B |Brian Rose |Marv Foley |-align="center" |1998 |Roberto Petagine, 1B-OF |Shannon Withem |Ken Macha |-align="center" |1999 |Steve Cox, 1B |Ed Yarnall |Tom Spencer |-align="center" |2000 |Chad Mottola, OF |Jon Garland |Joel Skinner |-align="center" |2001 |Toby Hall, C |Brandon Duckworth |Eric Wedge |-align="center" |2002 |Raul Gonzalez, OF |Joe Roa |Marc Bombard |-align="center" |2003 |Fernando Seguignol, DH |Bronson Arroyo |Buddy Bailey |-align="center" |2004 |Jhonny Peralta, SS/3B |Ben Hendrickson |Marty Brown |-align="center" |2005 |Shane Victorino, OF |Zach Duke |Larry Parrish |-align="center" |2006 |Kevin Witt, 1B |Heath Phillips |John Russell |-align="center" |2007 |Mike Hessman, 3B |Kevin Slowey |Dave Miley |-align="center" |2008 |Jeff Bailey, OF-1B |Charlie Zink |Rick Sweet |-align="center" |2009 |Shelley Duncan, OF-1B |Justin Lehr |Rick Sweet |} http:// IL record holders for a single season include: *Joe Hauser - 63 home runs, 173 runs, 443 total bases in 1930 *Dan Brouthers - .415 batting average in 1897 *Ripper Collins - 180 RBI in 1930 *Blas Monaco - 167 walks in 1944 *Tilly Walker - homers in 7 straight games in 1926 *Joe McGinnity - 422 innings pitched in 1909 *Lefty Grove - 330 strikeouts and 186 walks in 1923 *Urban Shocker - 1.31 ERA in 1916 http:// http:// http:// *Jersey City, NJ: Jersey City Skeeters 1887 *Newark, NJ: Newark Little Giants 1887 http:// *Binghamton, NY: Binghamton Crickets 1886-1887 *Buffalo, NY: Buffalo Bisons 1886-1887 *Oswego, NY: Oswego Starchboxes 1886-1887 *Rochester, NY: Rochester Maroons 1886-1887 *Syracuse, NY: Syracuse Stars 1886-188 *Utica, NY: Utica Pentups 1886-1887 http:// *Hamilton, ON: Hamilton Clippers 1886; Hamilton Hams 1887 *Toronto, ON: Toronto Canucks 1886-1887 http:// *Scranton, PA: Scranton Indians 1887 *Wilkes-Barre, PA: Wilkes-Barre Coal Barons 1887 Became the International Association http:// :Successor of the Canadian League 1899 http:// *Grand Rapids, MI: Grand Rapids Boers *Port Huron, MI: Port Huron Tunnelites *Saginaw, MI: Saginaw http:// *Chatham, ON: Chatham Reds *Hamilton, ON:Hamilton Hams *London, ON: London Tecumsehs Grand Rapids disbanded July 3, causing Port Huron and Saginaw to disband. The league disbanded July 5. http:// :with records http:// *Niagara Falls, NY: Niagara Falls 19-24 http:// *Hamilton, ON: Hamilton Hams 22-18 *Guelph, ON: Guelph Maple Leafs 11-11 :St. Thomas, ON: St. Thomas Saints 11-9 *London, ON: London Cockneys 20-21 Guelph moved to St. Thomas June 12, overall record 22-20. League disbanded July 31 http:// http:// *Hamilton, ON: Hamilton Tigers 1918 *Ottawa, ON: **Ottawa Giants 1951 **Ottawa A's 1952-1954 **Ottawa Lynx 1993-2007 *Toronto, ON: Toronto Maple Leafs 1912-1967 *Winnipeg, MB: Winnipeg Whips 1970-1971 *Montreal, QC: Montreal Royals 1912-1917, 1928-1960 http:// *Havana, Cuba: Havana Sugar Kings 1954-1960 http:// *Little Rock, AR: Arkansas Travelers 1963 http:// *Jacksonville, FL: Jacksonville Suns 1962-1968 *Miami, FL: Miami Marlins 1956-1960 http:// *Atlanta, GA: Atlanta Crackers 1962-1965 http:// *Indianapolis, IN: Indianapolis Indians 1963, 1998-present http:// *Louisville, KY: **Louisville Colonels 1968-1972 **Louisville Redbirds 1998 **Louisville RiverBats 1999-2001 **Louisville Bats 2002-present http:// *Old Orchard Beach, ME: **Maine Guides 1984-1987 **Maine Phillies 1988 http:// *Springfield, MA: Springfield Cubs 1950-1953 http:// *Baltimore, MD: Baltimore Orioles 1912-1914, 1916-1953 http:// *Jersey City, NJ: **Jersey City Skeeters 1912-1915, 1918-1933 **Jersey City Giants 1937-1950 **Jersey City Jerseys 1960-1961 *Newark, NJ: **Newark Indians 1912-1916 **Newark Bears 1917-1919, 1921-1949 http:// *Albany, NY: Albany Senators 1932-1936 *Binghamton, NY: Binghamton Bingoes 1918-1919 *Buffalo, NY: Buffalo Bisons 1912-1970, 1998-present *Rochester, NY: **Rochester Hustlers 1912-1920 **Rochester Colts 1921 **Rochester Tribe 1922-1927 **Rochester Red Wings 1928-present *Syracuse, NY: **Syracuse Stars 1918, 1920-1927 **Syracuse Chiefs 1934-1955, 1961-1996, 2007-Present **Syracuse Sky Chiefs 1997-2006 http:// *Charlotte, NC: Charlotte Knights 1993-present *Durham, NC: Durham Bulls 1998-present http:// *Akron, OH: Akron Buckeyes 1920 *Columbus, OH: **Columbus Jets 1955-1970 **Columbus Clippers 1977-present *Toledo, OH: Toledo Mud Hens 1965-present http:// *Allentown, PA: Lehigh Valley IronPigs 2008-Present *Harrisburg, PA: Harrisburg Senators 1915 *Reading, PA: **Reading Coal Barons 1919 **Reading Marines 1920 **Reading Aces 1921-1922 **Reading Keystones 1923-1932 *Scranton, PA and Wilkes-Barre, PA: **Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Red Barons 1989-2006 **Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Yankees 2007-present http:// *San Juan, Puerto Rico: San Juan Marlins 1961 http:// *Pawtucket, RI: **Pawtucket Red Sox 1973-1975, 1977-present **Rhode Island Red Sox 1976 *Providence, RI: Providence Grays 1912-1917, 1925 http:// *Memphis, TN: Memphis Blues 1974-1976 http:// *Hampton, VA: Peninsula Whips 1972-1973 *Norfolk, VA: Norfolk Tides 1993-present *Portsmouth, VA: Tidewater Tides 1969-1992 *Richmond, VA: **Richmond Climbers 1915-1916 **Richmond Virginians 1917, 1954-1964 **Richmond Braves 1966-2008 http:// *Charleston, WV: **Charleston Marlins 1961 **Charleston (WV) Charlies 1971-1983 http:// : : : : : : : :